Daily Forecast
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: [Team Free Will] Heaven doesn't have weather. Castiel experiences Earth's weather for the first time. COMPLETED.


**Author's Note: **Nothing really to say about this story, just a series of snippets.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Daily Forecast  
**By _Mint Pizza Queen_

_Sun_

They don't have weather in heaven, so every day that there is sunshine, Castiel doesn't think anything of it. The sun is a constant where he is, its brightness is filled with energy and life, and it's a common presence at his home.

So as Dean drives down the highway, Sam in the passenger and Castiel in the back, all the windows are down and the wind is whistling by, Castiel isn't even fazed by the bright presence in the sky.

* * *

_Clouds_

It's unusually dark and Castiel finds himself worried that maybe he misjudged time again. He glances at the time on his cellphone and it reads back shortly after lunchtime.

He glances up at the sky and instantly recognizes that the sun, the constant ball of fire and energy, isn't visible.

He frowns at this revelation, and finds himself still frowning when Dean and Sam pull up to the library in the Impala.

"Where's the sun?" He asks when Dean approaches.

It's Sam that answers, quickly scanning the back of the local newspaper. "Uh, report says there's supposed to be rain showers today."

He realizes that they didn't understand his question, and shrugs it off. If they aren't worried about it, and apparently it's a common phenomenon here on Earth, he fails to find reason for concern and follows them inside.

* * *

_Rain_

The first drop hits Castiel on the sleeve of his trench coat and he finds himself surprised by the suddenness of it. He raises his arm and stares at the wet spot on his sleeve when another one suddenly drops down and lands on his forehead. He blinks rapidly before turning his face up to the sky.

It's still 'overcast', a new term he learned from Sam, meaning that the clouds still fill the sky from one horizon to the next, and the sun is still absent from its place. He says that he expects it to start pouring any time now and quickly clarifies that he expects a lot of rain to fall.

Castiel stares at the sky and another drop hits him, this time right on the cheek. He reaches up and brushes it away with stiff fingers, brings them to his field of vision and rubs his moist fingertips together curiously.

It's water.

The drops instantly form a steady stream down to earth, and Castiel finds himself completely drenched within seconds. He stares at the sky, ignoring the uncomfortable sticking of his vessel's clothes to his skin.

"Hey!"

Castiel turns and Dean's smirking from the doorway to the motel.

"You gonna stand out there and take a cold shower or come inside and get warm and toasty with the rest of us?"

Dean holds the door open for him and waits patiently, and Castiel decides he knows exactly where he wants to be.

* * *

_Thunder & Lightning_

It's the flash of bright light out the window that is his first warning. Then it's the low rumble that echoes through his vessel's bones.

Castiel is instantly on alert. He doesn't so much as jump as vanishes from the bed beside Dean to stand guard at the window.

Dean and Sam panic.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean is pulling knives, guns, salt, holy water, every tool a hunter has at their arsenal and is looking very much like that character that was on television just now.

Sam was armed to the teeth too—just not as intimidating without shoes on. "Are we under attack?"

Castiel shushed them, peering out the window.

There was another flash.

He jumped, pointed out the window just as the rumble rolled through. "That!"

Dean smacked himself on the forehead and Castiel stared at him incredulously. "Dean?"

"Dude, you can't seriously tell me that an angel of the frikken lord is scared of storms."

Sam turned his brother and peered outside. "It's just a storm Cas."

"We don't have storms in heaven," Castiel said, peering back out the window and stared. Another flash of lightning was soon followed by the same low growl.

"You know, you can tell how far away a storm is by counting between the lightning flash and the thunder." Sam remained quiet until the next flash. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…"

There was the rumble.

Sam smiled at Castiel. "It's roughly three miles away."

"Watching the Weather Channel also tells you how far away a storm is," Dean grumbled then held out a slice of pizza. "Get back over here and eat this before I do."

* * *

_Hail_

Castiel appeared in the living room at Bobby's house in time for a loud screech to sound through the entire house. It was quickly followed by angry steps that pounded across the upper floor, and then down the stairs barreled an angry older Winchester who didn't pay any attention to him before he was flying out through the front door.

He walked over to the screen door and looked outside to see Dean lying on top of the hood, angrily yelling as large white orbs fell from the sky. Soon the Winchester jumped up, grabbed one from the ground, and hurled it towards an unknown destination.

A soft snort sounded beside him and Castiel would never admit it to another soul, but he jumped at the sudden appearance of the owner of the household. "Goddamn idjit, I told him to park it in the barn. He knew we were going to get a hail storm."

* * *

_Tornado_

They were just sitting around in the motel after a day's worth of driving when a loud alarm beeped from the television. All three occupants stared at the box, Sam and Dean with concern, Castiel completely lost.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean was already on his feet looking out the window.

"Let's go." Dean threw his boots on, completely disregarding the food that was spread all over the comforter.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, still lost when Dean suddenly grabbed his arm and he found himself being dragged outside across the parking lot with a group of other people who were also running.

"Shut up Cas and get inside," Dean ordered, shoving Sam down inside and following them down the cement stairs.

"Dean?" Castiel was worried, but he had no idea whether he should get on the offensive or defensive when a baby suddenly shrieked in the bunker they were cramped in.

Dean turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen, you're an angel of the lord…"

"Yes."

"…I'm a servant of heaven…"

"Yes, why does this matter?" Castiel was still confused when the lights suddenly went out.

Dean was huddling in with him on one side and Sam at his other. "We may be warriors, but there are just some things you don't fight, and Mother Nature is one of them."

* * *

_Fog_

They were on the highway again. The windows were rolled up and all three sitting in their usual spots—

-the only difference was the music was off and Dean was driving slowly.

"Goddamn, it's so thick; I can't see a damn thing."

Castiel was staring out the window curiously. Again, the sky was overcast with gray. There was no rain, no hail, no thunder or lightning, but there was a lot of smoke.

It was everywhere.

"It's like a cloud, only close to Earth," Castiel commented and Dean snorted.

"It's a pain in my ass, that's what it is."

"Dean, just focus on driving. It's fog, Cas. It's not great for driving in. More accidents happen driving in fog than in anything else, besides snow storms." He was peering out the window at the milky white.

Castiel squinted through the front window, then pointed. "Stop."

Dean slammed on the brakes.

A deer stood a mere five feet in front of them.

Dean and Sam turned back and stared at Castiel in shock.

"Dude, get up here. You're helping me drive."

* * *

_Snow_

"Oh, look at this shit!"

Castiel exited the cabin and stared in wonder at the blanket of white that seemingly appeared overnight.

Dean was standing by the Impala, waving his arms around agitatedly. "I hate Vermont! It always freaking snows, every time. Every frikken time!" He took a hand and swept some of the white powder off the car before roaring loudly. "Goddamn!"

There was a rustling noise from a tree, and Castiel looked up in time to see a bird take flight, shaking a branch and sent down a shower of powder onto Dean and the car.

With the resounding roar that Dean let out, Castiel wondered how there was no more snow that fell on the Winchester.

* * *

_Rainbow_

It had been raining. It was a steady rain for a solid three days, and all three (included Castiel, though he would never admit it) were getting irritable and stuffy.

The angel was in the back seat of the Impala, head resting on the glass staring off the in the distance. The rain pattered a steady beat on the vehicle and the wipers echoed a responded 'whick, whick, whick,' as Dean drove.

Suddenly, there was sun.

Castiel jumped to attention, staring incredulously out the window. He peered through the front windshield as Dean shut the wipers off and opened his window.

"Finally, some good weather," Dean grumbled and Sam agreed as he too opened the window.

Castiel rolled his down, stuck his face into the cool breeze as they traveled. He reveled in the fresh feeling of air on his face, the cool drips of water as the remaining droplets on the car rolled off and towards an unknown destination.

He turned his head to look behind the Impala and that's when he saw it.

It was faint, but growing stronger every second he looked at it. Its bright red, yellow, green, and purple stood out the strongest, the orange and blue was lost in the melding of sky and clouds and sun.

He smiled, nodded to himself, and climbed back into the car.

"It's good to see the sun again," Sam commented. "I miss it when we have all this bad weather."

Castiel couldn't agree more.


End file.
